Lost and Found
by red champagne
Summary: fluff "Found...? Is it like stealing?" chibi-sakura


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Lost and Found

Deidara strolled through the rocky terrain, the bright sun beating down hard. He glanced around, not really searching for anything. He spied a small, tattered corner of a red dress peeking out from a large boulder and quietly walked over. "What are you doing here, yeah?"

The startled young girl looked up at him with wide, emerald eyes. "Waiting," she answered quietly.

"For what, yeah?"

"My parents. They said they'd be back and told be to wait right here." Her voice was soft and sweet, her skin as pale as porcelain and her hair a pastel pink. Her sparkling green eyes shone with child-like innocence.

A wave of guilt washed over him. "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"How old are you, yeah?"

"Four and a half."

Deidara sighed. He couldn't just leave her. Sasori was going to kill him. "Come on, yeah." He held a hand out, temporarily forgetting the mouths residing there.

She shyly extended a finger, tracing the lips on his hands. The tongue darted out and she giggled. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You licked me." She smiled up at him.

He looked a little stunned. She wasn't running away. "Come on." She put her small hand in his larger one and he pulled her up. He started walking and Sakura twisted her hand from his grip. He turned around and saw her standing there, unsure. "What's wrong, yeah?"

"My mom and dad… they told me to wait here. If I leave, they won't be able to find me."

Deidara kneeled down in front of her. "You're parents went on a little trip and won't be back for a little while, okay? They told me to take care of you while they're gone, yeah." He had killed them. Blown them up with a tiny clay bird. That had been his mission, the whole reason he was out here in this dry wasteland. He remembered her mother, the same pink hair, and her father, who had tried desperately to fight him off.

"You're not a bad person, right?" she asked.

"No, yeah."

She giggled again. "You said 'no, yeah.'" It killed him inside.

Deidara silently extended his hand out again. She took it and followed him without a word, a smile on her small, rosy lips.

"Sakura-chan! Look!" Sakura ran over, a grin on her six-year-old face.

"Deidara-nii-chan! What is it?" He held out a silver locket that had a delicate rose blooming in the middle. He had shined the small item so that it sparkled.

"It's a locket! You put something in it and wear it around your neck to keep it close to you always, yeah."

Sakura looked at it in adoration. "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it, yeah," Deidara puffed out his chest proudly.

"Found…?" Sakura looked confused. "Is it like stealing?"

Deidara frowned. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's when someone looses something, and that thing it found by someone else, yeah. Someone who loves it and cherishes it and never wants to let it go."

"So it's like how you found me?"

"Exactly!" he put the locket in her small hands. "Here, now I'm giving it to you, yeah."

Sakura looked confused again. "But I thought you loved it?"

"I do," Deidara grinned. "But I love you more, yeah." He reached down into his clay pouch and took out a bit of clay, forming it into a beautiful sakura flower, only as big as his fingernail. Taking the locket and opening it, he gently placed the small creation in and handed it back to her. He fastened the silver chain around her neck.

After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Sakura ran into the base, looking for somebody to show her locket to. Deidara sat down under a tree and closed his eyes.

_Someone who loves it and cherishes it and never wants to let it go…_

Yes, exactly like how he had found Sakura.

_**

* * *

**_

This came to me in the morning, as a dream (surprisingly, I get a lot of ideas that way… and I'm usually aware that I'm dreaming) I kept sleeping, waiting to find out what would happen next. In the end, I overslept and didn't have enough time to take a shower. So I need to take one at night. I don't really like taking showers at night because then, after I sleep, I wake up and my hair looks weird. But yeah, I thought it was cute. No, Deidara is not a pedophile. He can give me a locket anytime, though! Review please!

_**- Red**_


End file.
